


A new reason to hunt

by SilenceThroughTheDark



Category: Resident Evil, residentevil - Fandom
Genre: Claire Redfield - Freeform, F/M, Other, Resident Evil - Freeform, ResidentEvil, claireredfield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceThroughTheDark/pseuds/SilenceThroughTheDark
Summary: Mr X's reason for hunting Claire is renewed.Lemon one shot.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

The silence was as thick as the air around her, Claire was certain, had this been any other day, any other normal day, there would be policemen roaming the halls, and this area would certainly be out of bounds to normal Civvie's such as herself.

However, she wasn't any normal 'Civvie' she was the sister of the STARS Alpha team member, Chris Redfield. Unfortunately, that didn't seem to hold much merit to the fat old bastard that was Chief Irons, who she had recently figured out ran this joint, the man who had taken Sherry away to some unknown place, and she was on her way to find her.

Still, some key items were needed to get there, and these spooky hallways weren't going to deter her. Ever the smart thinker, she had cleared them of all of those zombies and the walkways were empty; but a resounding crashing sound caught her attention.

'What the?' Claire muttered, aiming her gun as she rounded the corner 'Holy Shit.' she breathed, her gun lowering at the pure, shocking sight of a giant appearing before her, lifting the helicopter that blocked her path with one hand, and throwing it away as if it were simply a piece of rubbish he found at his enormous feet.

In what seemed like a blink of an eye, his leathery fingers were snapped around Claire's throat, lifting her struggling figure high into the air, her feet kicking around her as she rose. Her gaze met the giants own, and she saw nothing in the dark eyes that stared back at her, only an intent to kill.

Claire grit her teeth, reaching for her pocket as she pulled out the knife within it-and the giant let out a fierce growl, as she stuck the blade deeply into it's wrist, his fingers loosening, Claire falling to the ground in a heap as a result.

She reached within her pocket, and found another knife, slamming it fiercely into his ankle, forcing the beast to it's heightened knee-and with once last cry of rage, Claire slammed another knife into his other ankle, forcing the giant to fall face first right between her legs.

'Phew.' Claire breathed, her head hitting the ground as she regained her breath and composure 'Ugh.' she rose herself back onto her elbows, but the sight before her eyes was bewildering to the say the least. 'What the fuck-' she froze, as the giants nose seemed to be sniffing along the front of her tight jeans, hit hat falling off in the process

'What are you-doing-?' she said in dismay, whining, as his nose dragged along her pussy.

'The fuck-the fuck-'

She tried pulling away, but yelped as his thick fingers grabbed her waist, pulling her closer towards him.

'The hell!' Claire snarled, but gasped, at the tongue that suddenly dragged along her front.

'No way!' she spat, grabbing for her gun-however, she found her body weakening at the constant licking from the giant below her 'No-!' her elbows fell from under her, and her head hit the ground.

'Shit!' she gasped 'Enough!' she called, snarling as the beast ripped off her jeans with ease, revealing red, lacy underwear beneath.

'Awh, Hell no!' Claire cried, reaching down for the knife embedded deep into the creatures wrist, and she yelled out, as she was slammed back down, something slimy wrapping around both her wrists as they held her still, glancing back at him, she realised the tentacles were coming from underneath the beasts trench coat.

Claire could do nothing but whine, and moan over the dragging minutes this creature was licking deep inside her, sniffing as he did so in a weird motion-the feeling of his flat, dry tongue swirling deeply and tightly made her squirm and cry in delight, until the moment she felt her waist thrust into his mouth 'I'm- Claire yelled 'I'm gonna-!'

The Creature paused in his licking, at the fluids that spilled into his mouth, an explosion of of white and yellow flooding down his withered lips.

Claire's body fell back onto the ground in a heap, her breathing ragged as she struggled for air 'Oh god,' she gasped 'Oh god.'

Her eyes pulled forward, as the giant rose onto it's knees, his hands reaching for his trousers

'Hell NO' she cried, adrenaline pumping through her once again, she grabbed her gun, and shot several times at his head, eventually the beast fell onto heightened knee once more-Claire grabbed her jeans, and dragged herself away from the creature, sprinting quickly into a run as she legged it away from him.

'Holy SHIT.' Claire gasped, falling down onto a couch back in the main hall 'What the FUCK was THAT.' Her eyes cast upwards, at the sound of heavy feet thumping around once more.

'Oh god. Not again..'


	2. Panel Parts

'Found it.' Claire beamed, throwing the panel part in the air and catching it within her palm once more, smiling as she tucked it inside her belt pocket.

'Hopefully now I can get into Iron's backroom,' sighed Claire 'what is it with this place, puzzles and fancy keys?' her head shook 'Talk about making things complicated.'

'Shit.' Claire breathed, at the stomping of heavy footsteps outside 'I thought I gave that thing the slip!' she hissed, and slid behind the large cabinet as the door slammed open.

Her eyes squeezed shut, vivid images of the monsters tongue flicking deep inside her replaying over, remembering the feeling of the way it swirled and sucked in an almost expert manner...

The feeling of something standing over her caught Claire's attention, the time she had spent fantasising over the memory, she had forgotten herself, as punishment, a choking sound emitted at the fingers that slammed around her throat, lifting her high into the air.

' _Think Claire-think-think-'_ Her eyes widened at the soulless ones before her _'Got it_.'

her hands lowered, not to her gun, but to the button of her jeans-which she raced to unclasp, and push down.

' _That's it'_ Claire thought, watching as Mr X's attention turned down towards the motion of her fingering, pushing down her jeans further, until her panties were down by her knees.

As if hypnotised by Claire's movements, she knew this would be a good time to strike, but, something about that memory.

'UNTH.' Claire cried, as she was lifted higher up along the file cabinet, and gasped, at the fingers that replaced her own.

'-oh-' Claire groaned 'god!' she yelled, at the thick, shrivelled skinned fingers that pushed deep into her vagina, two, then three rubbing and inserting to the point where she was sure just his fingers alone would impregnate her.

She thrust her waist further into his fingers for more, but she yelled out as her back crashed against the cabinet, her hands pushed behind her, and she glanced down at the trousers that lowered to it's knees. Beneath revealed bulky thighs, and between it

'Wh-WHAT IS THAT.' Claire cried, expecting, not this.

Beneath it's Coat, revealed several tentacles, that soon silenced Claire's cries of horror, replacing them with groans of delight as the slender limbs buried their way inside her walls, that clutched and throbbed along the gooey members. Her body begged for more, even her waist pushing deeper inside them.

Claire's eyes remained closed, wishing not to face the beast's lifeless ones; as if the tentacles moving around inside her weren't bad enough, this monster was slamming it's waist into her, as if to devastate more impact.

Despite the ecstasy that began to overtake her, a singular thought ran through her mind

_'I must survive.'_

The moment the monster let out a loud groan, that seemed to bounce off the walls and through her body-Claire executed her plan.

The Monster observed his prey, as it's arms dropped, and head limped onto it's shoulder. It took a moment for the beast to make a decision, and it watched the body fall to the ground in a heap, it's head hitting the ground as The Monster returned it's coat to it's correct position, glancing at the fluids that exploded from between it's prey's legs..

Claire listened, to the footsteps that thumped away, and the door banging behind it-she dared not move, until she was sure the footsteps were distant enough to make a sound.

On that note, she breathed aloud, taking in the oxygen that was prohibited during that brief moment in time-she pulled herself up roughly, looking down at the mess of white and yellow flooding out of her. She breathed in deeply, her head shaking in utter disbelief.

The only source of comfort right now, was the feeling of a gun in her hands 'Next time,' she gasped 'I shoot to dismember..'

* * *

**Please Note.**

**This isn't based on anything Canon, I know the Lore, and this is just a shitpost if anything.**

**So, have fun reading...**


End file.
